


Danzatore misterioso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Umore cupo [2]
Category: The Rescuers (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meetings, Halloween
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bianca riceve il suo primo bacio da un cavaliere misterioso.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una festa in zucca” - Challenge di Halloween” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 19. X riceve il suo primo bacio a una festa in maschera… ma non sa da chi;





	1. Chapter 1

Danzatore misterioso

 

Bianca teneva la maschera col musetto di topina davanti al viso. La sua figura era completamente bianca, dai vestiti e colbacco in pelliccia candida, alla pelle lattea, persino ai capelli prematuramente canuti.  

Davanti a lei, ridacchiando e sussurrando frasi in russo, danzavano a tempo di una musica lenta i nobili invitati alla festa.

< Avrei preferito rimanere ad occuparmi dei miei orfani a casa, ma anche queste serate di beneficenza sono essenziali. I fondi recuperati in questa notte di Halloween saranno più che necessari per grandi opere nei loro confronti.

Poveri piccoli senza casa e senza famiglia > pensò.

Le luci vermiglie emanate dalle zucche intagliate si proiettavano sulle pareti turchesi, puntellate da effigi di fiori violetti.

Agli angoli del soffitto vi erano dei ridenti putti di marmo candido.

“Mi scusi, posso danzare con lei, Miss. Bianca?” si sentì domandare da una voce roca in inglese. Il suo interlocutore aveva un forte accento americano.

Bianca si voltò e vide che il giovane davanti a lei indossava uno smoking rosso e una maschera da topo.

< Non so perché, ma c’è qualcosa di diverso in lui > pensò.

“Con piacere” disse gentilmente.

Lo sconosciuto la prese per mano e la fece danzare con sé, il suo corpo era bollente e più massiccio, ma anche più in carne, rispetto a quello niveo di lei.

Bianca chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi guidare.

Le candele dentro le zucche si erano quasi consumate al rintocco degli orologi.

La russa aveva gli occhi chiusi quando lui si alzò velocemente la maschera e le posò un bacio sulle labbra, lasciate scoperte dalla maschera di lei. Nel momento in cui Bianca riaprì gli occhi di scatto, arrossendo, il suo cavaliere stava già correndo via tra la folla.

Lei lo inseguì, ma lui scomparve insieme a un altro ospite.

Bianca sospirò.

< Non so neanche chi fosse quello sconosciuto mascherato che mi ha baciato > pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.


	2. Imbucati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel di Danzatore misterioso.
> 
> “Questa storia partecipa a “Una festa in zucca” - Challenge di Halloween” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.
> 
> Prompt: 2. X e Y si intrufolano ad una festa organizzata da milionari. Una festa in maschera, per (s)fortuna;

 

Imbucati

Bernie rabbrividì, stringendo lo stecco della maschera da topo fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, osservando i putti di marmo sul soffitto.

< Persino loro hanno uno sguardo arcigno > pensò, rabbrividendo. Teneva lo sguardo basso e deglutì rumorosamente, sentendo la bocca asciutta.

“Possibile tu sia sempre di umore cupo? Divertiti per una volta” gli disse il migliore amico. Indossava un lungo impermeabile fatto di candide piume d’oca, su cui erano cucite delle morbide ali in parti di stoffa. La sua maschera aveva le sembianze del capo di un albatros e lo aveva legato alla testa con una corda.

“L’umore cupo del mio animo è sintomo della pericolosità del mondo che ci circonda” disse Bernie con tono roco.

Ad ogni smozzicata frase in russo trasaliva, guardando le tetre maschere di perle nere e merletti dorati che indossavano molti degli altri ospiti.

Orville avanzò con passo deciso, le sue piume assumevano riflessi rossastri alla luce prodotta dalle lanterne create con le zucche intarsiate.

< Sono scappato alla ricca compagnia aerea di mio padre proprio per sfuggire ai fasti della mia famiglia, ma… C’era qualcosa che dovevo fare per il mio vecchio amico.

Anche se rischiamo molto in questa festa per miliardari. Non abbiamo invito, fortunatamente in maschera non rischiamo di farci scoprire, e lui lavora per questa famiglia come imbianchino > pensò.

“Guarda lì chi c’è” sussurrò. Indicò Bianca.

Il battito cardiaco di Bernie accelerò.

< Nonostante il travestimento, lei è fin troppo riconoscibile. Così pura e bella, sembra una figura trascendente di un altro mondo. Non per questo meno forte o tenace, pur nella sua delicatezza > pensò quest’ultimo.

“Invitala a ballare” lo spronò il pilota d’aereo.

“Tu sei pazzo” gemette Bernie.

“Lasciati salvare dal gorgo nero che sei dalla sua luce candida” lo spronò Orville.

“D’accordo, ma la trovo una pessima idea” piagnucolò Bernie, dirigendosi verso di lei.


End file.
